Kate's New Year Surprise
by PenguinsPenguinsPenguins
Summary: Rick decides to surprise Kate by taking her somewhere for New Years Eve, he doesn't realize she has a surprise for him as well. Rated T just to be safe. Two shot!
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be updating Nightmares and We'll Meet Again but this popped in my head. I'll update them soon I promise! :)

***Disclaimer* I do not own Castle, sadly.**

* * *

**Kate's New Year Surprise **

_"I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed.  
Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you." _

"Can you please tell me where we're going?" Kate bit her lip seductively as she slid across the back seat of the limo and lay her hand on his upper thigh.

"Not a chance. It's a surprise," Rick flashed her a smile and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She ran her hand up a little higher and leaned in to capture his earlobe between her teeth making him groan in frustration. "Please? Just a little hint," she whispered.

_Damn the things this woman does to me. _"Kate," his voice caught in his throat, "you'll love it so much more if you just let it be a surprise."

She sighed and lay her head in the crook of his neck, "fine." He could feel her smiling against his neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?"

"Only a hundred times," she laughed leaning up to place a soft kiss on his neck, "but I never get tired of hearing it."

He tilted her chin up towards him and leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss, trying his best to tell her without words how much he truly loved her. She moaned against his mouth as he teased her bottom lip with his tongue. Before the kiss could get too heated he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, both breathless. "Good," he whispered pulling back to look into her eyes, "because I will probably tell you a hundred more times."

Neither of them noticed that the limo had arrived at their destination until the door opened and they heard the chauffeur clearing his throat. Kate lowered her head, blushing from embarrassment while Rick just chuckled and stepped out of the car. He held his hand out to help her from the car, noticing her eyes light up as she saw the hotel in front of her.

"What are we doing here?"

"I got us a VIP table at the R Lounge, one of the best places in the city to watch the ball drop. Dancing, champagne, hor d'oeuvres, and dinner, not to mention the penthouse suite I booked for after they party," he flashed his famous Castle smile and pulled her close.

"Wow, Rick I don't know what to say."

"I knew you would love it."

She pulled him close giving him another kiss, not as sensual as the one they shared in the limo but enough to let him know how much she loved and appreciated him.

When she pulled away he smiled, "you don't have to say anything if you keep doing that."

She playfully slapped his chest, "If I keep doing that we won't make it to the party."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her, "I am definitely more than okay with that."

She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the entrance. They stopped just inside the entrance admiring the luxurious hotel, "this place is beautiful Rick."

He leaned over placing a kiss on her exposed shoulder and began peppering kisses up her neck to her ear, stopping momentarily to whisper, "not nearly as beautiful as you," before kissing his way back down the same path.

"Rick behave, or I won't give you your surprise," she giggled.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry," he gave her his best pouting face when she turned to face him. His eyes lit up when it registered that she said his surprise, "wait my surprise? I get a surprise? Can I have a hint? Please!"

"Hmmm," she pretended to be in deep thought, "okay but only because I'm not as cruel as you. Just know you get it after midnight." She gave him another quick peck and whispered against his lips, "and it involves ice cubes."

Kate laughed as she watched his mouth drop open. Rick watched her walk away, his mouth still hanging open, too stunned to move as his thoughts ran wild with the thoughts of their night ahead and his awaiting surprise. _Damn this woman is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go._

* * *

Reviews are great! :) The quote at the top isn't mine. It's from Beautiful Disaster by Jamie McGuire.

Thanks for reading. Happy New Year everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

There was a couple requests for a Morning After Chapter so here it is!

I should have the update for Nightmares up by tonight or early tomorrow morning. Thank you to everyone who has read reviewed, followed, etc. :)

***Disclaimer* Still do not own Castle.**

* * *

**The Morning After **

_With you I can laugh  
Be serious or silly  
With you I can be myself  
And know that no matter what  
You will love me _

_You know me better than anyone  
All my sides and all my moods  
You are my best friend  
My greatest wish come true _

Sunlight was just beginning to peek through the window when Kate awoke the next morning. She was still laying on top of him, limbs still tangled with his, in the same position they were in after they collapsed the previous night with nothing but a sheen of sweat between them.

She looked down at the man still sleeping under her and smiled. Sometimes he could be so maddening with his crazy theories and his likeness to a nine year old on a sugar rush but it was times like these that reminded her why she fell in love with him in the first place. Underneath the façade of the playboy the tabloids made him out to be was the most caring and loving man she had ever met.

She remembered telling him several times that staring was creepy, but looking at him now she was beginning to understand the appeal. Somehow the steady rise and fall of his chest, listening to him breathing, just knowing he was there and that he wasn't going anywhere brought her comfort she hadn't felt in a very long time. If someone had told her five years ago that she would not only be dating Richard Castle, but also marrying him, she would have had them committed. Now looking back on her life she had no idea how she ever lived without him.

Deciding to get payback for all the times he had woken her up, Kate sat up to straddle him and began trailing kisses from his neck to his navel. She stopped momentarily when she heard him unconsciously moan, not wanting him to wake just yet. Once she was sure he was still asleep, she slowly traced her path back to his neck, taking time to gently nip at his skin between kisses.

A small giggle escaped her lips when she felt him stir underneath her as she took his earlobe between her teeth. She pulled back to look at him, hazel eyes meeting sleepy blue ones, and leaned down to brush her lips across his.

"Hmmm."

"Hey sleepyhead," she smiled.

"Hey yourself," he mumbled.

"I thought you would enjoy a nice wake up call."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, faces just inches apart, "Who says I wasn't already awake and just enjoying the attention?"

She laughed leaning down to kiss him again, "because I know you."

Before she knew what happened he had flipped them so he was laying on top of her, causing her to let out a small shriek. He gave her a quick peck on the lips but then pulled back, his face suddenly serious.

She reached out and cupped his face, "What's wrong?"

"You do know me Kate," he turned his head, placing a small kiss on her wrist, "inside and out. You know me better than anyone ever has."

Bringing her hand to the nape of his neck she pulled him in for a deep kiss, allowing his tongue entrance to explore her mouth. When the need for air became desperate he pulled back again and lay his forehead against hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she smiled.

They stayed there for several minutes just enjoying being in each other's arms, exchanging brief kisses before Kate finally interrupted the silence, "last night was amazing."

Rick laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, "this morning could be more amazing." She laughed again pulling him in for another passionate kiss, letting her fingers trace random patters across his back.

Rick pulled away to stare down at her for another minute, he couldn't believe it was possible to love someone as much as he loved her. She smiled up at him breaking him from his thoughts, bringing him back to the quest at hand. He gently rubbed his nose against hers and began trailing kisses down her jawline to her neck. Kate moaned against him as she brought her legs up to wrap them around his waist, pulling him as close as possible.

She scraped her fingers across his scalp, lightly tugging his hair to bring his face to hers. "Prove it," she smiled pulling him in for another kiss.

"Always happy to," he mumbled, smiling against her lips.

_This amazing love we share  
This relationship we've built,  
Brings me a peaceful happiness  
I don't ever want to live without. _

* * *

So...review? Thanks again!


End file.
